Fear
by Andi-iRock
Summary: Greg returns home from work, only to have his whole world turn upside down. Murder, Betryal, Can he make it out of this alive?
1. Late Night Kidnapping

**CSI HEADQUARTERS**

"Ok guys, take your final looks, 'cause I'm finally leaving for the night." Greg said with a big grin plastered on his face as he leaned against the break room door. Usually when he had a grin like that when he was up to no good, or he would be making trouble later.

As usual, everyone was gathered around the break room table talking about their earlier cases, and discussing evidence and what not.

"Dream on Lab Rat!" Sara threw back at him, hinting a playful smile to show her teasing. She had been sipping her coffee, and reading the newspaper while half-listening to the conversation her co-workers were having, occasionally throwing her own opinion into the mix. She had to admit it felt good when they agreed with her, but she was couldn't hid her disappointment that it was not Grissom agreeing with her and giving her a nod of approval while adding an opinion of his own.

Detaching himself from the doorframe, Greg sauntered over to where Sara was sitting, and spun her chair around to face him, causing her to jump a little in the process. Leaning in close, he threw her that oh-so-famous smile, and moved toward her ear, as if no one knew what he was going to say to her, and whispered, "Babe, all you need to do is say the word, and I'm yours for the taking!" Greg backed up about two steps in time to see a stunned looking Sara quickly recover. He knew that if she were really mad, which she was probably getting close to, that he'd get beaten to a bloody pulp for it, so that why he backed up about another half step.

Calmly, and quite shockingly, Sara got up, and gracefully made her way over to Greg and before he could even tell what happened…'BAM'. Sara had somehow managed to push Greg down to the floor with an extremely great deal of force that would be sure to leave a bruise.

"Baby," She started in a deep seductive voice, "You need to keep on dreaming, and I'll tell you why: Because it's NEVER going to happen!" Sara told him in a stern voice before brushing past a very confused Greg who was doing a great impression of a fish.

Seeing an opportunity to direct the attention away from being humiliated, Greg re-pasted the huge, sly grin back on his face, and said in a deep, sexy voice, "Oh yeah, she wants me. She just has to slow down long enough for that beautiful idea of mine to catch up to her…what's the word I'm looking for? Oh yeah. Her wonderfulness!"

Seeing everyone shake their head, with smiles on their faces, he started to get up when he noticed that he was blocking everyone's only exit. "No, don't worry, I'm fine. Pease, you really shouldn't strain yourself trying to help me out, please, I'm fine." He talked to himself as he got up and brushed the dirt off his pants, and, just like everyone had reason to, everyone in the break room thought he might have taken a harder fall because he was acting mental again.

"Sorry Greggie, but if you never ask, people are never going to know that you need help. Also, you kinda deserved it. You know better than to mess with her when she's pulled a double shift." Catherine told him in her motherly voice as she helped the young lab tech dust the rest of his body off.

"No need Cath, I'm seriously good." Greg finally, after he was done cleaning himself, walked back to his original position at the door. He threw the CSI's one final wave over his shoulder and called out, "Later guys, I'll catch ya'll tomorrow. As he began leaving the Crime Lab.

"By Greggo." Everyone called as they saw him leaving the building, only getting a slight wave in return.

* * *

**GREG'S APARTMENT:**

By the time Greg made his way home, after many detours, it was nearly 9:00 A.M. Shifting in the driver's set of his 2007 Black Denali, Greg started to feel a little sore on the spot he had landed when Sara had pushed him. "Great, this is definitely going to leave a bruise. And not a small and bearable one either!" He groaned as he slid out of his car, wincing slightly, set the alarm, and started to make his way up the steps that made him feel as if he was climbing Mount Everest. Greg dragged his body up to the front door, and slid his key into the gleaming gold lock that secured his door. He made a little mental note that he hated the pale, light blue color that was painted on his door, so he would go to the store later and pick up some paint he liked. Yeah, Greg was thinking that some wild and outrageous color would make him feel better. He was so exhausted, and relieved to be home that he didn't even attempt to watch the local news like he did every /hr

* * *

**NEWS REPORT:**

We interrupt you morning program to bring you a very important message. We have recently learned that a convicted felon from the San Clemente prison has recently escaped the secure, and tight lock prison. He's been missing for three days now, and witnesses from a San Clemente car rental agency reported to having rented him a car, and he was said to be heading near the Las Vegas area. His name is Slade Dawson, and he is a highly dangerous criminal that was linked to the 2000 murder of 2 people in a club that was once known as 'Dirt'. If you have any news on his whereabouts, we urge you call your local police department and pass on your information. We are advising that everyone remain cautious and keep all of your doors and windows tightly locked. It's important that if you do not feel safe at home, call a friend or family member to stay with you, or stay at their house. That's all for this important message, this is Ruby Loera saying good night, and be safe."

* * *

Moving sluggishly through the apartment, Greg never noticed the 'only a mother could love face' that kept flashing in the corner of the TV screen with a phone number under the picture. Almost in a drugged out daze, Greg just picked up the remote and turned the TV off without so much as glancing at the screen. This type of behavior was quite common for Greg this time of day, so once again moving sluggishly to the back of his apartment, he made his way to the bedroom and over to his bed which he practically wanted to marry right now.

"Damn, I need a day off! Working double shifts for three days in a row sucks!" Greg flopped himself down against his giant, California king size bed just as a dreadful thought entered his mind, "Crap, I'm still in my clothes." He groaned out as his body sunk into the extremely soft mattress that beckoned him into a world of peaceful slumber. Groaning again, Greg rolled himself over and sat up with a small frown on his face. He pushed himself over to the edge of the bed so he could get a better view of where he had thrown his nightclothes when he had been in a hurry this morning. Once he gave the room a thorough scan, he saw that his clothes laid in a small heap by the closet door, he mulled it over for a moment before, pulling his shirt over his scarred back, and tossing it on his night clothes, next he pulled his jeans off and those two were thrown in the small pile, he just decided that he would sleep in boxers for tonight, it was so much easier. The moment he was done removing the offending articles of clothing, he turned his light off, and threw himself on his bed, falling into a coma like sleep. hr/hr

* * *

**LATER THAT DAY**

**_POW..._**

Rolling over, Greg opened his sleepy eyes to see that it was nearly 5 p.m., when he heard the loud sound. Grabbing his blankets, he covered his body with them, and rolled over to face the bathroom door, and tried to get a few more hours of sleep.

**_POW..._**

There is was again, what was falling, or hitting against something else, he thought as he pulled a pillow over his head, and snuggled deeper into his blankets, he was going to ignore it for more sleeps sake.

**_POW…CRASH_**

"Ugh, what the hell?!" He yelled into the pillow, throwing it off his head, along with the covers thrown across his body. Begrudgingly he got out of bed, and made his way to the living room to find the source of the noise. When he reached the living room, he looked in, and saw it was just as he had left it, the locks we still firmly in place, and nothing looked to be disturbed.

"What the-?" The rest of the sentence was cut shirt when he heard another crash coming from his bedroom. Greg whirled around, and stared at the empty hallway as if it held all the answers, but nothing moved. Panic slowly began to rise in his chest, and tip toeing as soundlessly as he possibly could, he walked into the kitchen to retrieve a knife he had sitting in a holster on the small island in the corner. He gripped it firmly, but that didn't stop the trembling of his hands, as he walked cautiously back to his bedroom.

When he reached the door, he peered in slowly, and looked around, but it to was as he had let it, but he couldn't remember closing the bathroom door, and he could see beneath the door that the light was flicked on, and if he held his breath he could swear he heard someone talking in there.

Suddenly another bang came from within the closed bathroom. Greg jumped when he heard an irritated growl from within saying, "God damn it! Where the hell does this kid keep his drugs?!" That voice. "Fuck! Morphine, ok, I can make this work, think, what else does he have? Ah! Vikadin! Ok, I can do this!" That voice. Greg suddenly paled as he heard what the man was saying, because deep down, he knew what was coming.

i"Shit, what do I do, what do I do?!"/iGreg was now beyond panic mode, his body stood frozen, so he couldn't even runaway, he just kept drawing shallow breaths of air. His eyes wildly scanned the bedroom, hoping to find an escape, when suddenly he saw his phone on his bedside table. i"Phone! Shit, who do I call. Grissom!!"/iAs fast as his body would take him, without making noise, Greg made it over to his phone, and quickly dialed the number he knew by memory.

**_RING…_**

"Come on, come on." Greg whispered as he waited for the other line to pick up. He knew his boss would send help immediately, and would guide him threw this, he just had to stay calm, and wait for the line to connect. Sliding up slowly, and holding the phone to his ear, Greg tip toed to his closet, so he could hide in there, when suddenly…

**_SQUEAK_**

Removing his foot just as fast as it had landed on the board, Greg's entire body froze, and he kept his eyes glued on the other door. His heart rate began rising as he saw the knob begin to wiggle, and he all but died, when the door slid open to reveal his every nightmare.

To say that the man before him was caught a little bit off guard would be an understatement. He was almost as shocked as Greg, when he saw him standing there, and then he became alarmed when he saw the phone pressed to his ear.

"Hello Sunshine, and who might you be calling?" He asked tauntingly, and his grin got even bigger when he saw Greg shiver. "What, I don't get a welcome back hug? Well that's not very nice is it?" Faintly he could hear, that someone on the other end of the phone had answered, so he chose his next words carefully, he couldn't come all this way, and have his plan ruined now, no, this was just the beginning.

"S-S-Slade." Greg stuttered, lowering the phone. Slade noticed that he eyed the door, and just taking a precaution, he moved to step in front of it. Still he could hear someone talking on the other end of the phone, they sounded a bit panicked now, but Greg didn't even look down to see the other line was connected.

"Well you remembered. I'm flattered sunshine." Again, he pasted that smile on his face that churned Greg's stomach until he thought he was gonna pass out.

"How can I forget the man that tried to kill me?" Greg almost yelled back, but his words were laced with fear, so they didn't have any effect on his opponent what so ever.

iFear is something that controls your mind, when you give it that power…/i

Slade suddenly broke out in a huge grin that if made wider, his head might have split in two. "Now, you always leave out the important part. It was somewhat your fault. You can't deny that. All I wanted to do was get in and kill your boss, and get out, but who was the one that had to come running after me? You. No one told you to play hero boy. So for that sassy little comment. I'm gonna have to hurt you like you hurt me."

No as an after thought, Greg looked down at his phone and suddenly yelled, "GRISSOM!!" But no other words were able to come out as he tried to duck past Slade and run for the door, but his plan was evaded as Slade caught him around the waist, and tackled him to the bed. The phone landed with a loud clatter on the floor, but the caller remained on the line, and Greg could now hear Grissom's frantic yelling for him to answer his calls. "HELP!" He yelled again, that was the only thing he could do with an almost 200 pound guy laying on top of him, and trying to restrain him.

Slade then back handed Greg, so he could get him quiet, he glanced down at the phone and saw that it was still on the line, and that made him frown, this was his and Greg's little party, and he didn't want a third wheel to be getting in the way.

"If you move so much as inch in any direction ,you'll wish I'd have killed you all those years ago." He made direct eye contact with Greg as each word left his mouth, and slowly he got off of the bed, and bent down to pick up the phone. "I'm sorry, but Greg's a little busy at the moment, why don't you try him back a little later." And with that, he slapped the phone shut, and threw it on the bed. Taking his eyes off the scared boy on the bed, Slade looked around the small they were in. It was a typical bedroom; posters on the wall of various bands, clothes thrown here and there in small growing piles, just then he looked at Greg again, clad only in a pair of boxers. Bending down, he picked up a pair of raggedy jeans an old faded band shirt from the floor, and threw them at Greg. "Get dressed sunshine, we're going on a little field trip."

Greg scrambled to his feet, and quickly put the clothes on, and looked up at Slade who was now on the far side of the room. Without even thinking he made a mad dash for the door, and ran full force, but still it was in vain. Slade once again tackled him to the floor, and it was only then that he saw a syringe sticking out of his pocket.

"You had to go and run, I thought we could do this the easy way, and you could walk out of here by your own will power, but you had to run." Slade grabbed a handful of Greg's hair, and brought him up close to his mouth, "Your so stupid!" And with a lot of force he slammed Greg's head into the floor, making him se more than just stars, and spots. "I didn't want to do this, cause I know it can be a bit painful, but like everything else in this scenario: Its your own fault" Slade uncapped the syringe that had been sticking out of his pocket, and brought Greg's head up close once again, "Sorry sunshine." Fast, and uncaring, he plunged the needle into the side of his neck, and let his head fall with a 'thud' on the floor again.

It was as if every nerve in his entire body was on fire, or worse, what was worse than fire? Greg moaned in pain, or at least he thought he did, he couldn't be sure of anything right now. He felt the faint sense of being carried, but his mind didn't dwell on it long as a new round of pain started racking through his body. His limbs trembled, and he felt himself breaking out in a cold sweat. After what felt like an eternity, he could sense that he was being placed on something hard, and things we being tied around his body, but the pain was still there, and this time he knew he moaned out loud, and all he could hear beyond that was a faint chuckle from someone close to his right side. In his mind he was begging for that sweet dark oblivion to come and comfort him, and he could almost smile when his prayers were answered and his blurred vision started to fade, but not before he felt someone place a small kiss on his forehead, and then all was black and silent as his mind was finally but to ease.


	2. Awakenings

**SOMEWHERE IN THE BACK OF A VAN**

Greg awoke with what he thought to be the world's worst headache in the history of headaches; there was nothing he could think that could top this one! Shifting his weight slightly, he found that his hands were bound tight behind his back, which made his back go at an odd angle, hurting it slightly. He also noticed that his legs were tied down to the floor, his guess this was to prevent him from kicking, should Slade have to pull him out for some reason. Then he noticed he had a dirty old rag in his mouth, it was pretty obvious that it was being used to gag him; it too was tied a little to tightly. Looking away from the dingy floor, he stretched his body as far as it would allow, so he could see out the equally dingy window. From what he could make out, he was in van, and they were still within the city limits, maybe 5 miles before they hit the desert.

"Hey sunshine, you up yet?" That was the edgy voice that brought back the flood of memories that practically choked him with fear, it seemed as if he were having a nightmare while he was awake. "'Cause if ya are, we can have some fun!"

Greg tried to thrash around in the small confines of his prison in hopes of loosening his bonds, but it was no use, they were just to damn tight. _"What do I do, what do I do?!?!?! God please help me!!"_ But God wasn't feeling particularly generous at the moment, because when Greg needed it the most, nothing happened. _"Fine then, guess I'll just have to do this myself!"_ Greg looked around the back floor to see if there was something he could cut the ropes with, or at least something that would help loosen the bonds. He scanned the dark corner, when he saw a small toolbox lying near the door. _"YES!"_ Wiggling his slowly, while keeping his eyes locked on the rear view mirror, he shimmied down by the door, and unlatched the hook with his quickly numbing fingers. Looking down inside, it was hard to seem, but as god was trying to make it up to him, they passed underneath a street lamp, and letting out a huge anxious sigh he hadnt known he'd been holding, Greg laid his eyes on the deer hunting knife that was inside.

"You better quite your squirming sunshine, you wouldn't want to hurt yourself." From up in the front seat, Greg heard Slade give a hearty little laugh. _"He's mocking me! He's Seriously getting off on seeing me like this!"_ Greg shifted his weight and lifted his body so he was now in a sitting position, taking some weight off his arms, and started to slide his body so he was facing the seats, with his back to the knife, the rope that held his legs down was just lose enough that he could do this. When he picked the knife up in his hands, Greg paid special attention to detail, that if he sat a certain way, and only used small wrist movements, even if Slade did look back at him, he wouldn't be able to see what he was doing, but just for good measure, Greg laid his head to rest on the van wall next to him.

It took a few minutes, but after a while he felt the immense pulling on his shoulders loosen, so now he was able to bring them around to the font of his body. Stealing a quick glance in the mirror, he saw that Slade was still distracted by driving, so next he started to cut the ropes that were binding his legs to the floor, which proved a lot more difficult than he expected it to be. _"Damn, was he a boy scout or something, how tight did he actually tie these things?!"_

It felt like an hour before Greg saw that the rope had finally begun to snap, and with a few final strokes of the blade, the rope fell to pieces around his ankles, and was relieved he didn't have the harsh pulling on his body anymore. Taking a few seconds to rub his sore wrists, he felt his heart rate pick up again, when he looked out one of the windows, and saw they were pulling into a gas station, mostly likely for Slade to rest for a few minutes. Greg had been so concentrated on freeing himself, he didn't have time to think of a plan of what to do when he was actually unbound. Pushing himself as far back from the back door as possible, Greg was hoping the element of surprise was on his side, or at least hoping that someone would see them and call the cops. Steadying his body, Greg moved to a crouching position, ready to pounce the moment the doors opened.

"Boo."

Being so worked up with trying to think of a plan, he never even heard the back passenger door open.

Greg fell back, and pushed his body back towards the door, never letting his eyes leave his harsh captors face.

"What are you gonna do to me?" He whispered, pulling his body into itself, and almost ready to break out in tears, because at that moment, he realized that Slade was smarter, Greg could never win against him.

"Well If your a good boy, it wont hurt so much, but if your a bad boy, like Im hoping you'll be, Ill be hearing your sweet screams a lot. But for right now, I think you need another nap." Slade then reached for Greg's foot, who managed to try and kick the hand away, but only succeeded in letting Slade grab his ankle, and his body towards the back seat. Pulling out another wicked looking needle, Slade immediately plunged it into Greg's neck that he managed to get a hold of when Greg used his arms to try and free himself.

Almost immediately Greg felt the affects of the drug washing through his limp body. Moaning in pain that seemed to lick its way up his spine like searing, liquid fire, Greg scrunched his body up on the floor, and tried to concentrate on breathing, and that alone.

"You know I like it when you play rough. It just makes things so much more fun." Slade chuckled to him from the front seat once again. Craning his neck so that he could look up, Greg looked into the rear view mirror, locking eyes with Slade, making him grin with a face splitting grin. Sighing weakly, Greg let his head loll back on the floor, and closed his now blood shot eyes.

"Whad'j you gimme?" Greg slurred, his head and hurt, and he felt like a giant anvil had been placed on his chest, making it hard for him to take deep, proper breaths, so they remained shallow, and it made his lungs burn for more oxygen.

"Oh that? That was a little morphine from your cabinet." Slade smiled once again.

"Can't take tha stuff. M' Lergic to it." Greg's head fell limply to the side, suddenly it was to heavy, and he couldn't seem to lift it to see Slade again. His confession went on deaf ears, as Slade didn't seem to care what hurt his body and what didn't. Letting out one last moan of pain, Greg was welcoming to the dark abyss that started to eat away at the corners of his vision, slowly creeping to take over until suddenly, all he could see was nothing but the simple black.

**A/N: Hey guys, here's chapter 2. Hope you like it. remember jan 5 is dooms day (I go back to school) so ill try and write this all out, and Ill post when I can. Peace, love, and A7X!!**


	3. First Night Fights

**Practically Nowhere, Nevada**

Finally, after driving for 2 hours through the hot, barren wasteland that is more commonly known as the Nevada Desert, Slade pulled into a somewhat deserted, wooden house that was located about half an hour off the main interstate. The reason why it was only somewhat deserted was because he let his friends live there free of rent, as long as they helped him with "special little projects" like this one, but being in jail up until recently, they had been lying low, and just hanging out.

Hopping out of the beat up black van, that had clearly seen better days, he rounded the end of it, coming to face the back double doors that help his prize. He opened them, throwing the doors to the side, making them bounce back a little, but not enough to be shut closed again, he laid his eyes on Greg's body, that looked like it was fighting for breath. His face was pale, but flush, and upon further inspection, Slade could see that his shirt was soaked through with sweat, but despite the obvious fever ravaging through his body, Greg's body still continued to shiver, and he made small whimpering noises in the back of his throat, as his body was pulled into itself trying to stop the racking tremors.

"Hey Slade, whatcha got for us to play with?!?" Asked a voice that sounded eager, and reminded Slade of a puppy that did almost anything to gain attention, but was so playful. Peeking around the back door of the van, Slade saw that it was Jax that had run outside to greet the van as it pulled into the run down drive way.

Jax was an overly excited teenager, who had A.D.H.D., that the group had taken under their wing when they found him in the rain, under a bridge in New York a couple of months before Slade was shipped to the slammer. He had just run away from the current foster home the state had put him in, and he was looking for a change in everything, so the gang had taken a vote, and Jax had been with them ever since. In fact, for some reason, Slade had said that he didn't have to participate in any of the things they normally did. Though Jax always thought he had to, you know, so he could prove to the guys that he wasn't as weak as he actually looked.

"You really wanna know kid, or would you rather go inside and fetch your brothers?" It wasn't even a question really, Slade was basically telling Jax that he wouldn't know a thing before the rest of the guys did, which meant he would be last to find out. "Why you still standing here, go inside." Slade kicked the dirt by Jax's feet a little to get to move a little bit, Jax could sometimes be, as Slade liked to put it, "thick in the skull." But that didn't mean that Jax didn't have some sort of clue as to what was going to be happening that night. With a sly smile, Jax turned away, and bounded up the rickety steps, and into the house.

"Draven?" No answer. "Jayden?" There was still no answer. "Atticus?" Finally when he got real quiet he could hear muffled laughter, and movement coming from the attic. Jax walked up to the second story of their house, and looked down the hall to see a ladder coming down from the ceiling, now the laughter was a bit louder. He walked over to it, and looked up before calling out, "Hey guys, Slade's back. He has something or someone with him, and he wants you guys outside now!" It didn't take long before Jax heard the sound of several footsteps moving toward the ladder.

"Alright, alright, we're coming. Tell princess Slade we'll be out in a minute." The voice sounded like it belonged to Draven, but to honest, Jax couldn't even tell him apart from the other guy's voices if he wasn't looking at him, they all sounded like each other, almost like they were related, that's what made phone calls so difficult, he never knew which one of them he was talking to, and that would result in him sometimes getting into trouble when he had an issue with one of them, he sometimes blabbed it right into the phone, and before he knew it, people were mad at him.

"Fine, but hurry the up, 'cause he usually bites my head off about this kinda shit, even though Im just the messenger!" It was true, Slade had a quick temper, especially when it cam to Jax, either he was protecting the kid, or getting on him for something else. The other guys figured it was because thy had all come to love Jax like a little bother, and they didn't want to see him get into any permanent damage, that might fuck his life up later down the road, because out of all of them, he was the only one that could just walk away from this and actually have a future, the rest were already in far to deep.

"Yeah, Yeah. Don't get your pink panties in a wad, we'll be down in a second." More footsteps could be heard, and it was pretty obvious that Draven (maybe it was him) had ended the conversation by moving away from the ladder.

Jax walked back downstairs, and opened the screen door to see Slade sliding something heavy forward from the back of the trunk. Jax cautiously wandered over toward the trunk, but kept his distance in case it was something that could bite, and kill, never knowing what he was up to, Slade could one day decide to rescue a rabid dog. When he finally stepped into view of what it was, he mentally kicked himself for looking so stupid in front of Slade. Even though Slade hadnt said anything about the way he walked over, Jax knew what he was thinking. "He probably thinks Im just a scared little kid. Fuck!!" Jax thought to himself as he watched Slade inspect the guy that was laying in the trunk unconscious.

By this time, Slade had already tied Greg's hands back together, though this time they were in front of him, and had put a piece of duck tape on his mouth. He looked up, and saw Jax staring at what he was doing, not with much interest, but it was still clear that he had questions. That's what Jax hated the most, that he was so east to read by the guys, it made him nervous sometimes, they could also always tell when he was lying, not that he even bothered with that anymore.

"Where your brothers Jax I thought I told you to go get em'!" Uh oh, Slade's anger level was rising, and it didn't look too good tonight.

"Relax Slade, We're right here." Atticus walked up to the trunk saving Jax another round of yelling, and greeted Slade with a trademark smile that could get him out of anything, even with Slade.

Atticus had what some would call, an average build, he didn't workout, he just had a high metabolism with a washboard stomach, average height, decent size muscles, and a head full of dirty blonde hair, and of course that of so famous smile that practically put the sun to shame. To someone who had never met him, he just seemed perfect, but he thought he was far from it. His downfall would be his eating habits, sure he could eat as much sugar as his heart desired, cause he would never get fat from it, but he always had to check the labels on everything in the house making sure that none of it was made from anything that involved peanuts, that was his worst and only allergy.

"Hey, don't test me tonight, Im not in the mood. This little pain in the ass was more trouble than I remember him being." Slade said caressing Greg's leg a little, as he continued talking to the others.

"Well maybe that's a sign that your memory isn't as good as it use to be! What do you think Draven? Think its time of OLD Slade here to retire?" Atticus put an emphasis on the word old just so he could see how much of a rise he could get out of Slade tonight, and it was pretty much proving successful, seeing how Slade perked up at the word old and his name mentioned in the same sentence, his face then slowly began to grow red with rage.

"Listen here you little shit, everything that you know and do today is because of me! If it weren't for me picking your scrawny ass out of the gutter, you'd probably be lying half dead in a garbage can, just looking for your next meal, or worse. So don't even think you can try and tell me **IM** getting old, because I'll always be the heart and soul of this operation!!" Slade face was almost as blue as a blueberry by the time he stopped yelling at Atticus, his heart was beating fast, but every time he shot a glance at the younger kid, he could feel his blood pressure rising with anger, and that just made his heart speed up faster. Calming slightly he took a few mouth fulls of the cool night air, he still couldn't look at the kid yet, he was much to angry with him right now, he knew that he shouldn't have exploded like that but his patience was already wearing thin, and he just needed a good rant.

"And the Oscar for reacting overdramatically goes to? SLADE!!! Shit dude, I cant mess with you anymore?" Atticus wiped his beautiful smile off his face, clearly he wasn't in a joking mood anymore, which was a sign that maybe Slade had gone a little over the top with his whole rampage.

"Look, Im sorry. Just help me get the kid inside the house. Also, lets put him in the basement, I don't want Feds coming around here, and they see him sitting all cool in the living room." Atticus grabbed Greg's feet, while Slade got his hands, and the slowly made their way into the old house, Draven, Jayden, and Jax not far behind.


	4. Im Sick

**SOMEWHERE IN NEVADA**

"Greg." No response. "Oh Greggie." The rough voice said again, only now it was in a soft, singsong voice, still there was no response. "Hey sunshine, its time to wakey wakey." Still, the figure bunched up on the floor remained curled up, holding his sides, breath still coming out in ragged gasps. "Get. Up!" Slade yelled, kicking the figure that was tied to a support beam in the center of a basement. Greg let out a yelp of pain, but it didn't go very far because of the duct tape on his mouth.

Slade brought his face down close to Greg's, "Oh joy, you're awake!" Slade threw his body back on the floor, and Greg tried to curl up again, letting his head just lay on the hard, dusty, concrete floor he was laying on. His body started shaking again, "That's more like it. Now when I get back in about 2 minutes, you better be fully awake." With that, Slade walked back up the rickety, poorly built, basement steps, and slammed the hard wooden door behind him.

Everything hurt; his chest, his arms and legs, even his mind hurt to just think. Greg knew his chest was feeling tighter, and he had to practically fight for every breath he took, he knew he had a fever, but his body continued to shake with chills as he rolled his head from side to side trying to clear his mind. Greg heard the door open from the top of the stairs, and a second later it was closed again.

"Well would you look at that Draven, sleeping beauty decided to wake up." Greg rolled his head to the side, and opened his blurry eyes to see that Slade was standing next to a tall looking boy, probably no older than 20 Greg would guess. He had black hair that was tainted by red streaks, and both his ears were gauged to at least a 2. Draven was dressed in a casual manner; Ratty old band shirt, and a pair of very comfortable jeans that had been washed one to many times. He basically had an attitude that suggested that they were all hanging out for the weekend.

The next thing the caught Greg's attention was what looked like a very tall and cold glass of ice water that Slade was holding. "Well its nice of you to join us sunshine. You just like to play sleeping beauty don't ya?" Slade had on a fake smile of playfulness, but even in a state of almost deliriousness, Greg wasn't going to buy into it, there was a catch somewhere. Slade then looked from Greg's pale, shaking form, to he glass he was holding. "Well, I filled this up, but you don't want it, do you?" It was clear that getting the water wasn't going to be that easy, Slade wanted him to beg for it. "Nah, you look fine." Greg let his head roll to the side again, causing a sudden wave of lightheadedness invaded his already clouded mind.

"…Just gonna…the sink…know what I…" What was he trying to say? Greg could see Slade moving his mouth, but he couldn't make out any of the words he was saying, all he could hear was his blood rushing in his ears. That's when the world started to tilt again, and Greg found his head beginning to fell heavier than he remembered, and the next thing he knew, it was pitch black.

Slade looked at the young man slumped against the support beam, he figured Greg must still be running a fever, and truth be told he felt kind of bad for throwing him in these conditions the he know would only make things worse. "Draven, go tell Jeyden to bring the first aid kit down from the bathroom." Draven gave Slade a look that showed his confusion, but he didn't question Slade, he would find out in time what was up.

"Um...Ok." And with that, he climbed the stairs, and shut the creaky basement door behind him. Slade knelt down to inspect the younger man on the ground. He was shaking, and he looked way to pale and skinny. Clearly the morphine was affecting him far worse than he had thought it would.

"What's up?" Jeyden asked, closing the door behind him, and walking down the steps clutching a small bag that had all of their medical supplies in it.

"I think the morphine had a greater affect on him than was originally planned." Slade said, stepping aside to let Jeyden get a better look at him. "He was awake, but his head started rocking from side to side, and he just kinda passed out." Jeyden tilted Greg's face this way and that before opening the bag.

"Yea, he looks worse for wear. Go tell Atticus to open the spare bedroom. We can put him in there for a while."

"No, the kid stays down here." Slade crossed his arms over his chest.

"Look, you leave him down here, I can't do much for him. He's sick, all right? If it'll make you feel better, I have some handcuffs, and a pretty long chain in my travel trunk, we can tie him up with that. Tell you the truth though, in his state, he's not gonna be walking around very much." Still not convinced, Slade stood his ground just staring at Jeyden. "Fine, Ill go tell him then, but first…" Jeyden got up from the ground, and started to untie the roped that held Greg firmly in place against the support beam. "…There, Ill be back in a sec, don't suppose I can convince you to bring him upstairs?" Receiving a look that was clearly meant to belittle his intelligence, Jeyden shook his head and mumbled a quick "Be back in a second" and left the room.

"Hey Slade, Atticus wants to know what we're gonna do today?" Jax had just come downstairs to the basement in time to see Slade put his hand on Greg's damp forehead. "Jeez, what his deal?"

Slade knelt down next to Greg, and put his hand on is forehead to get a feel for how bad his fever really was.

"He what the hell Slade, who untied him?" Jax yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, and he'll also die if we leave him bound here. Tell Draven to come down here and help me." When Jax made no move to go tell Draven anything Slade yelled, "What are you deaf? Move your ass now!"

Jax took off up the rest of the stairs, swinging open the door before him. It took him less than a minute before he was back with Draven following closely at his heels.

"Glad to see you came to your senses." Jeyden said, coming down the stairs to help. "We got the room all set up, you guys got him?" He asked when Slade picked Greg up from the shoulders, and Draven picked his legs up.

" Yea, Just move outta the way." Slade did not huff out, climbing the stairs slowly so neither he nor Draven tripped.

"Damn, this kids heads on fire!" Draven commented as they laid Greg down on the vacant bed. The room was small, it had some old, peeling flower wallpaper all over the four walls, and the only other thing in the room, besides a dresser, was an air-conditioner. The bedroom didn't even have a small window that could be looked out of.

"Yea, and look at the cuts on his wrist, did you know we tied them that tight?" There was something different in Slade's voice, it was almost a mix of concern, and guilt for taking Greg in the first place.

"They must be infected. Mix that with the morphine allergy, damn, this kid is sick." Jeyden said.

"Shit, just pop an aspirin in his mouth, and we'll call it a day." Jax leaned against the doorframe, looking on as Draven and Slade cared for Greg.

"Wow, You just passed a whole other level of stupid!" Draven walked over to Jax angry, and fast. When he reached him by the doorframe, he leaned in close to his ear, and grinned maliciously. "If I was you, I'd shut the hell up right now, because nothing even remotely intelligent is coming out of that trap of yours right now!" He spat on the floor right in front of Jax feet, before turning his attention once again to Slade.

"God, 'm Freezing." It was the first time Greg had spoken in a while, and it kind of hurt his throat a little. Moving over so he was laying on his side, and facing the wall, he pulled his arms close to his chest trying to warm himself up.

"I'll get him another blanket." Draven walked out of the room, Jax was no longer in the way, having walked out right after he had told him not to say anything else, and went to retrieve some more blankets for Greg. When he got back, he was a little shocked at what he saw; Slade was making videotape.

After a few minutes of Slade talking to the camera, he shut it off, and turned to look back at Greg.

"What was all that about?" Draven started to unfold some blankets, gently laying them on Greg, who by some miracle had fallen asleep on his stomach.

"We needed to let the CSI's know hes been kidnapped, and that we mean business. I had to make a ransome tape, i cant exactly just go waltzing in and say 'Ive taken you're co-worker, give me some money' now can I?" Slade pulled out the the tape from the recorder, and shoved it in his pocket with a quick mumble about mailing it tomorrow.

"Get some sleep, Ill watch him, make sure he doesn't die in the middle of the night." Slade hadn't even realized that Draven had brought in a chair from the living room.

"You sure, we could always have one of he others do it."

"Yeah, I'm good. Plus if I have to stay in the same room as Jax, I'm just gonna loose it." Draven sat in the chair, and leaned back, trying to pop his back.

"Alright, you try and get some sleep as well." With a quick nod, Slade walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Draven looked over at Greg's Sleeping form. He had now changed positions, and was facing towards Draven, but he was still on his stomach. He looked like he was having a bad dream or something, Draven could tell by the way his face was scrunched up, almost as if his dream was the worst thing in the world happening to him right then.

In a way, Draven felt sorry for him, he hadn't done anything wrong to deserve this. Than again, he didn't deserve this life either. He had been a straight 'A' student, but not even that could stop his mom from drinking. Eventually things got so bad he just packed one night, and never looked back. He didn't regret anything, he did his best, and that's all he could have given, but that still didn't stop him from wondering what he might be doing if none of this had ever happened.

Finally coming to a conclusion that he would have been something like a doctor or lawyer, he fell into a uneasy sleep, plagued by images of his mother getting drunk, and hitting him. Yes, Draven was the most screwed up kid out of all of them.


	5. Zombie and Ransoms

CSI CRIMELAB

Everyone was casually gathered around in the break room before shift started, drinking coffee, and listening to Sara and Nick argue about Sara being a vegetarian.

"Its just not natural, I cant go 2 weeks without eating a piece of meat! Believe me, Ive tried!" Nick crossed his arms over his well-defined chest, obviously thinking his point of view was much more logical, and that she would give up on being a vegetarian.

"Well of course it would be difficult for someone like you to give up meat, you are after all a meat head!!" Catherine spit out some of her coffee when she heard Sara yell this, but her shock was quickly replaced by fits of laughter that she couldn't control. Even Warrick joined in on the laughter, but stopped short when Nick gave him an evil death glare.

"What, Sara made a funny!" Warrick shrugged his shoulders; still laughing silently behind a magazine so that Nick couldn't see him.

"Yeah, Yeah. All I'm saying is when is the last time you ate meat?" Nick turned his attention back to Sara, after giving up on trying to get Catherine to stop laughing at him.

"To tell you the truth, I don't remember." She flashed a big smile at him, before grabbing and apple to eat, returning to her magazine she had forgotten all about when her and Nick started discussing her eating habits.

"So then how do you know that you're still disgusted with it?"

"First of all, I was never disgusted with meat. I just stopped eating it, it was my decision, and can we please just drop this subject, I'm trying to read this article on why people are so fascinated all of a sudden with Furby's. Personally, those things give me the creeps, Greg's little sister had one, and she dyed it green so it looked like one of those gremlins. I swear I had nightmares for a week!" Sara shivered remembering the little monster that Greg's sister had made, and Greg had just laughed as if it were the funniest thing in the world.

"Whoa whoa whoa, back the crazy train up here a sec. Greg has a sister? I thought he was an only child." Nick said, all interest in eating habits gone, and quickly replaced by this little fact.

"Nope. She just turned 17, and she is like Greg's mini-me. We all call her Zombie; it's a nickname Greg gave her when we were younger. Come to think of it, I don't even know her real name. Um, she's a surfer like Greg; only Greg never went pro, she did. I don't think Greg has ever missed one of her competitions. I can't believe you guys have never met her. She's always here in Vegas visiting Greg, who do you think he's always talking to on his cell? She even has her own room in his apartment!" Sara looked around the table, a disbelieving look on her face.

"Wait, that's her room? When I had gone over to Greg's to play some video games, I walked in there on accident thinking it was the bathroom. There was like surf, and dirt bike stuff everywhere! Also these posters of this band called H.I.M. I had never heard of them, I just thought it was Greg's room." Nick looked at Sara, then at the rest of the team.

"Yeah, she's into all these bands from Finland, they are actually kind of good, Ive only listened to them when she visits."

"Where is she from?" Catherine asked trying to see how much Sara actually knew about this young girl that none of them had ever known about until now.

"She's from Long Beach, California, but she comes out here whenever she's on break from surfing. And as far as I know, she'll be here in a few hours." Sara grinned from ear-to-ear at all her colleagues' shocked faces. They really had no clue that Greg's 17 year old little sister was coming all the way from California to visit her brother that everyone had thought to be an only child.

"If you want, I can call her cell and tell her to stop by here before going to the apartment. At least you guys can meet her then." Sara threw her magazine on the table, having lost all interest in the Furby column, and finding nothing else appealing to any of her interests.

"Yeah, I really want to meet her." Everyone agreed that Sara should call the girl, so that they could all have a proper meeting.

"Ok, hold on." Sara pulled the break room phone closer to her, so she could dial the number that she had learned by heart, from calling it so many times in the past.

"Put it on speaker!" Catherine whispered trying her best to be all sneaky, and failing miserably. Sara didn't know why they were all acting this way, it was after all just another person to meet, and Zombie was nothing to get all worked up about. Sara pressed the speaker button, listening to the caller tone 'Unholy Confessions' by Avenged Sevenfold, before the phone was finally answered.

"Hello?" Zombie didn't sound very old on the phone, not that any of them we expecting someone older to answer the phone.

"Zombie? Its Sara." Sara leaned over the phone so she didn't sound so far away, cursing herself for listening to Catherine. Now she had nothing to do with her hands, and that bothered her.

"Hey what's up? I'm so glad you called, I'm really starting to hate planes!" Zombie laughed into the cell phone, boredom clear in her voice. The flight attendant had told her that she wasn't allowed to play her gameboy on the plane, something about planes blowing up, and how her generation was already brain dead from TV overdoses.

"Nothing much, hey I was wondering if before you went to the apartment, you could stop the lab. Some people here want to meet you."

"Yeah sure, I'm actually going to be landing in about an hour, so it takes me like 30 minutes to grab my luggage, so lets say, I can be there in two and half hours?" Zombie glanced at her watch wishing they could land sooner than an hour. She really didn't want to be on a plane for a whole other hour. Maybe she could convince Greg to drive her back to California. After all, it had been at least a year and half since he had been there last.

"Perfect, do you need someone to go pick you up?"

"Um…No. Ill just call a cab. I really don't want to be waiting for longer than I have to." Zombie was very impatient when it came to waiting for other people. When people kept her waiting for anything, it just made her very agitated; it wasn't something she liked to do.

"Alright, well Ill see you soon. Have a safe flight. Bye." Zombie said a quick goodbye, and they hung up with each other. "Happy, you finally get to meet her."

"Meet who? Never mind. Nick, Warrick, We have a double homicide over at the MGM. Catherine, Sara, you have a possible murder in front of the Luxor. Where is Greg?" Grissom looked around the break room, hoping he had just missed the spiky haired lab tech.

"I don't know, I thought he just went straight to his lab." Catherine looked over to where Warrick thought he was, but she shook her head no in reply.

"He's not there."

"Paging Mr. Grissom. Mr. Grissom, please come to the front desk."

Grissom looked around at the rest of his team, before walking quickly to the front desk, to see what he was needed for.

"Yes Judy, what is it?" Grissom asked the short brunette. She was slightly shorter than Sara, and she wore black-rimmed glasses that stood out on her naturally pale complexion.

"This package just came for you guys. Its addressed to the graveyard CSI's." She pointed to the address as if to confirm the package was in fact going out to the right people. Judy has always been afraid that she would always mess up something important that was related to a case, so she constantly triple checked all her work. Though all she ever had to do was take messages, and deliver mail.

"Thank you Judy." Grissom gave a short nod before walking back to the break room. All the CSI's were dieing to know what all that was about, but of course Grissom never gave away information before anyone asked him.

"Come on Griss, what's up?" Warrick was the first to break; he knew his boss could hold out longer than anyone else he knew. That really did impress him, but it also ticked him off at times, and right now, it was one of those times.

"We just received a package. From an unknown sender it appears." Grissom studied the package carefully, turning it over every which way, before finally settling on opening it.

It was a plain package, as far as any of them could tell. Brown paper wrapped neatly, address scribbled on there, obviously someone didn't have very good handwriting. When Grissom opened the package, the only thing in there was a lot of Styrofoam, and a black videotape. There was a solid white label on the tape reading, "I HAVE HIM."

"What's this supposed to mean?" Sara was the first one to speak since reading the tape. "Is this some kind of joke?" She looked around at all the puzzled faces of her friends. "I mean, someone has to be messing with us, right? This cant be happening again." She was looking frantic now. It had been almost a year and a half since Nick's kidnapping, and it was still hard for them to get over that they almost lost not only one of their co-workers, but one of their friends. They would all agree that it was way to close to call. If they had just been a few seconds later, one of them wouldn't be standing there with them now.

"I don't know Sara. Has anyone tried calling Greg's cell phone?" Grissom took charge, and looked around the room.

"Ill call him right now." Nick reached for the phone, dialing the number while silently praying that his friend just slept in, and would pick up the phone. "He's not picking up either one of his phones. I just keep getting the answering machines." Nick hung up the phone, and prayed that his short crazy friend was ok. "Maybe we should watch the tape."

Grissom nodded before heading for the A/V tech. "Archie, I need you to play this tape for us." Grissom handed over the tape to the tech, and waited for him to load it up.

"Sure thing, what is it?" He pushed a few buttons, when the image finally appeared on the wall from the projector.

"Good evening fellow CSI's, If you're watching this right now, that means you have already discovered that Greg is missing, and is nowhere to be found. I assure you that you can look all you want, though you probably wont be finding him anytime soon."

All of them stared in horror, as they watched their nightmare turn into reality right before their eyes all over again. They heard the moan Greg let out, he was in pain, and they could all see that by the way he was clutching at his side, and holding onto the pillow.

"My demands are simple enough, I want Three million dollars in cash delivered to the street corners of 14th and 15th between 9:00 pm., and 3:00 am. To go along with this, I want my entire criminal record erased. I don't want so much as a neighbors complaint on there. Its Wednesday by the time you receive this, you have 3 days to meet my ransom. I really don't want to have to hurt Greg, he's seems like he's in enough pain at the moment."

A single tear slid down Sara's face as she watched Greg in so much pain, knowing there was nothing she could do at the moment to make him feel better. She covered her mouth, she quickly glanced at her watch, before realizing Zombie would be there in half an hour, how was she going to explain this. Knowing Zombie, she would take this real hard, her and Greg were closer than anything she knew, and this would devastate the normally tough kid.

"When you have finished this, and only when you've finished, Ill return Greg. Remember, 3 days, after that, well, you've seen enough murders, you can make something up."

They had one last look at Greg before the camera was turned off, leaving them to pray that Greg was still alive, and would remain alive.

"Call Brass, I want a report of everyone that has ever tried to harm Greg in the past. I want to know who this guy is, and why he has one of my guys." Grissom stormed out of the lab closing himself up in his office. Right now he needed time to breath, Greg needed all of them to be strong for him, and in order for him to do that, he needed to be alone right now. "Please be ok Greggo. We need you to be ok." Grissom silently prayed that their spunky little lab tech would make it through this. He needed Greg to be ok, he doesn't know hat he would do without him running around the lab.

Grissom put his head down on his desk, willing his growing headache to go away, he didn't need on of those on top of everything else. Before he even knew what was going on, he shut his eyes, and found himself dozing off, leaving the others to run around to try and find Greg.


	6. not a real chapter!

**Ok my brilliant fans, i know i have not written in quite some time so this is what I am going to do:**

**Ill be reviewing these last chapters that I have written and either scrap them and start new, or try and find an angle where I can get back into it. I know there are a lot of unanswered questions, the main one being, didn't grissom know something was up and I have a perfect angle with that cuz to be quite honest I had forgotten, but now it works to my advantage, so yay 3 points me! remember I love y'all so much that Ill more than likely be neglecting my school work for this, and cuz I'm naturally amazing, so without further ado, moo says the cow and now I edit!**

**Love, you amazingly talented and sometimes forgetful but thats where talent kicks in Author**

**Andi iRock!**


End file.
